


spring is here

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bunny Girl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Spring Camilla, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Camilla knows her Spring Festival outfit will drive her husband mad, and can't wait to see just how much fun she can have with the poor (lucky) wolfskin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!

“What are you going to do, now that you've cornered this cute, widdle bunny?” Camilla asks her husband, as soon as Keaton opens the door to their room.

“Huh? What do you-” he starts, until he catches sight of her. The wolfskin knew the Spring Festival was coming, and Camilla said she had a special outfit for it, but getting to see it early was a surprise. His lovely wife is sprawled out on their bed, wearing a bunny costume.

Tight, tight, tights, leading up to a unitard that hugs her body, to fabric that hardly covers her breasts… then, there are the bunny ears, tying it all together. Keaton feels his jaw drop, unable to believe how goddamn lucky he is to have a wife like Camilla.

“I uh… I can think of a lot of things to do with this little bunny,” Keaton says, and his body is already reacting to those possibilities. He feels himself growing hard, as he keeps looking her over. “Not that I… not that I want to, or anything.”

Camilla pouts, then. “Well, rabbits are notoriously fast… if you  _ don't _ want this, then I can always go…’

“No! No I was just… uh, you know, I didn't want to seem too excited!”

“And why not? You  _ should _ be excited, stumbling upon prey like this. Where's your hunter's instinct, dear?”

At that verbal jab, Keaton feels his blood start to boil. He’s not truly angry, he could never be angry with Camilla, but whatever it is that holds him back suddenly fades. He  _ wants _ her, damn it, and he’s going to have her! So, the wolfskin approaches their bed, pulling her until her legs hang off of the bed.

“Oh! And what is this brutish wolf going to do with me?” Camilla asks, her tone playful.

“I’m just going to have a little taste of my prey, you know? I’d like to know what I’m getting in to,” Keaton responds, being a bit playful himself, as he kneels down between her legs. 

“Is that so? I suppose it  _ is  _ rare that you catch something quite this good, hm?” she asks, and her tone is driving Keaton crazy.

“Ha! I catch prey like you all the time!” he boasts, as he slips her leotard aside, making her pantyhose the only thing between him and her entrance.

“All the time? Is there something you need to tell me, Keaton?” Camilla asks, and the wolfskin feels his blood run cold. Suddenly, there’s an edge to her voice, and none of the earlier playfulness. He realizes how his boast sounded, and backpedals.

“No, ma’am! I was just… it was an empty boast!” he says, “You know you’re the only one for me.”

“That’s a good boy. Now, back to our little game… are you  _ sure _ you can handle this?” she asks, and Keaton wants to assure her he is. Even if there is a little, tiny shred of doubt. She just looks so  _ incredible, _ he isn’t sure he can control himself.

As an answer, he buries his face between her legs, kissing her, pressing his tongue into her, all through the thin fabric of her pantyhose. Camilla moans, a soft, delicious sound, that only serves to drive him on, while ensuring his own excitement doesn’t fade in the slightest. Before long, the fabric between them is less of a novelty, and more of a nuisance. Keaton pulls back, looking up at her.

“Hey, uh… you’ve got more of these tights, right?” he asks, not daring to ruin the costume before the big festival.

“Yes, plenty,” she says, knowing what he has in mind. And sure enough, he leans in once more, taking hold of the fabric in his teeth, and tearing it easily. The  _ ripping _ sound that fills their room is satisfying, even if it is brief. Before Camilla can react, however, Keaton is burying his face in her once more, with nothing holding him back. The way he drives his tongue into her is… animalistic. He pleasures her like nothing else matters, which is very fitting considering their roleplay. Still, it reduces Camilla’s teasing and taunting to nothing but moans, and whimpers, as she runs her fingers through Keaton’s hair. 

Keaton would be hard pressed, if forced to decide which he likes better. Regardless, he shows no sign of slowing, even as Camilla is driven further, and further, always closer to her limit. Even as the princess loses herself in the pleasure he provides, she bucks her hips, driving herself against him, struggling to maintain some semblance of control. However, his efforts prove too much.

Camilla can only hold on for so long, as he continues to show the dedication of an experienced hunter. She struggles against her climax, for one agonizing moment, then cries out. Her cry is desperate, and  _ loud _ , bordering on a quick scream, as she comes. Keaton feels her clenching up around him, trembling slightly, before relaxing completely. He pulls back, slowly, unable to keep from grinning.

“You alright, Camilla? Usually rabbits only scream like that when they die, you know?” he asks, teasing her as he rises to his feet. It’s rare that the wolfskin is in a position where  _ he _ can tease  _ her _ , and damn if he’s going to let that pass him by.

“You’re not mocking me for enjoying myself, are you, Keaton? After all, isn’t that just a compliment for you?” she asks, pouting at him. “I guess I shouldn’t make noises like that, hm?”

“Uhh, actually… it was… it was incredible. I’d love to hear you do that a lot more, actually,” Keaton says, looking down. In spite of himself, his tail begins to wag. Of course, he is still hard, and very eager to continue.

“Well, that wasn’t all you had in mind for your prey, was it?”

“Of course not!” Keaton says, and he begins working his clothes off. His lust makes him hasty, hardly able to work the buttons open before flinging his vest off, followed by his shirt. Next come his pants, and smallclothes, and suddenly, he’s bare before her. “You think I’d be able to resist going for more?”

“I know very well that you can’t resist me, Keaton.  _ Especially  _ not dressed like this,” she says, sliding further back, onto the bed. Something in her eyes tells Keaton to follow her, and he climbs onto the extravagant bed, as close to her as possible. Below him, she spreads her legs, and gazes up at him, biting her lip softly. Something about her teeth, white, biting into the red of her lips, and her  _ body,  _ so much of it exposed in the damn costume, it all drives him crazy. “I’m just  _ your _ cute widdle bunny, after all.”

Somehow, talking cute only manages to make him want her more. The wolfskin can’t take it any more, he wants her - no,  _ needs _ her - so damn badly, and he pushes the tip of his cock against the wet folds of her cunt. Before he can thrust into her, however, her legs wrap around her back. He can feel the fabric of her pantyhose, rubbing against him, as she pulls him into her. The wolfskin whimpers in surprise, as she thrusts herself onto him, forcing him deeper into her, using her legs to keep him steady.

She is his  _ prey, _ and he should be fucking  _ her _ , but Camilla manages to stay in control, even as he stays on top. The wolfskin desperately tries to wrench control from her, to assert his dominance, but even with her dressed up as a bunny, he doesn’t stand a chance against her.

“Some… ‘widdle bunny’ you are…” he grunts, finally giving in, and moving with the rhythm she has set. Of course, it feels incredible, but he can’t help but feel a bit frustrated.

“Awh, is my  _ big, bad _ wolf upset? Maybe you were my prey all along, hm?” Camilla teases, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down, into a passionate kiss. “You’re not going to complain though, are you?”

Naturally, she’s back to kissing him long before he has a chance to answer. Keaton honestly doesn’t get how she can stay in control so  _ easily _ . How she can fuck him, and kiss him, and tease him, all while he’s thrusting into her? It’s not that she isn’t enjoying herself, as all of her words, and their kiss, are punctuated with her soft whimpers, her deep moans, and he can  _ feel _ how wet she is, how  _ eager _ she is, as she grinds herself against him, her tight folds driving him mad.

It’s frustrating. Yet, Keaton loves every second of it. He would never admit it, but having her in charge is such a damn  _ thrill. _ And that thrill is only made better by her costume. As they fuck, her body bounces in time with their rhythm, and Keaton can’t help but tug the fabric covering her breasts down, freeing them. He breaks their kiss, and leans down, placing his mouth on one of her nipples, and rolling his tongue over her. Camilla isn’t particularly sensitive, but it is still a way for him to take charge, even if it is only in a minor way.

Still, he earns a whimper, and it’s so  _ perfect, _ leaving him wanting  _ more _ . He ramps up what efforts he can manage, fucking her as hard as her legs allow, wanting to see that gorgeous face of hers twist as she comes, wanting to come in her, wanting to  _ claim _ her, again, even if she is already his wife. Even if he’s more hers than she is his. Keaton doesn’t care about any of it, any of the specifics of their relationship, she’s right there, and he’s fucking her, and that’s all that matters.

WIth the two of them trying their hardest to get the other their first, it’s only a matter of time before Keaton reaches his limit. Camilla has one on him, already, and the time he spent eating her out had him achingly close already. With a grunt, he thrusts into her, as deeply as he can manage. He comes, his hot seed spilling into her, but Camilla doesn’t slow in the slightest. She continues grinding against him, seeking her own climax, desperate, needy, until  _ finally,  _ she’s there.

The princess cries out again, this time even louder than before, as if to prove a point, as she breaks past her limit. Keaton joins her, allowing himself to howl along with her cry, seeing no reason to hold back. Their voices join together, and it is certain anyone nearby heard, and could easily guess what the two of them were up to.  _ Especially _ if they glimpsed what Camilla wore on her way to their shared quarters.

“I think I’m really going to love this Spring Festival,” Keaton says, after the two of them have settled in, and caught their breath. “I mean, if you’re dressing like this, that is.”

“You’re so weak for your cute, widdle bunny, Keaton. I think we’ll keep this outfit on hand year-round, hm?” Camilla asks, kissing his neck softly, her teeth barely brushing his skin. If the wolfskin weren’t so exhausted, that likely would have set him off all over again. 

“If you want to, go ahead. It’s just an outift, I don’t care,” the wolfskin says, trying to play it cool.

“Ah, well in that case, I’ll simply dispose of it, and all of my backups. No need for it, is there?” Camilla asks, and Keaton knows from her tone that she saw right through him.

“Now, now, don’t be hasty. I uh… maybe… maybe I do like it. Maybe I’d love it if you kept it around,” he admits.

“There’s a good boy!” Camilla says, rubbing his head. It’s embarrassing, to be sure, but Keaton adores being praised like this. His tail begins wagging once more, reacting to Camilla’s touch immediately.

“I… I am!?” he asks, eager to hear more.

“Of course, dear. I  _ really _ enjoyed myself. We’ll have to do all of this again, won’t we?” she asks.

“Oh, yeah! Definitely! You can be my cute little bunny any time you want!” Keaton says, grinning.

“Only if you’re my big, bad wolf,” Camilla counters, “Not that I have any trouble making you eat out of the palm of my hand.”


End file.
